All Signs Point To LA
by makkaron
Summary: It's pretty obvious you can't stand LA, even with Matt and Mello there. So it came as no surprise that you were all for leaving for Japan, home of anime and harajuku fashion, in pursuit of Kira.  Reader x Matt oneshot


All Signs Point To LA

Reader x Matt

All Signs Point To Lauderdale by A Day To Remember

I don't own the song or Death Note.

Sorry, my centering skills are purty jacked up.. /

Enjoy~!

_I hate this town_

'Damn right I do..' you growled at the radio. You were splayed across the dirty old couch in Matt's hideout, waiting for Matt and Mello to drive you to the airport.

_And all my friends don't give a fuck_

'I don't really have any friends..' you thought, trying to search through a database that didn't exist. Maybe Matt and Mello? That's two.. Well they're leaving this ratty place with you so they probably care..

_So tell me that it's just bad luck_

You lived with Matt and Mello in the LA ghetto, and let's not forget the homeless people, the stoners, and the gangs. Bad luck? What makes you think that?

_I hate this town_

_Cause no one can understand_

Nobody understands, but you thought, just maybe, that Matt understood why you were so independent most of the time. Your [e/c] eyes always fierce and peacefully demonic, if that makes any sense.

_I just can't be tacked down Nothing comes between me and my plans_

You've never been in a relationship, thank God. But.. You couldn't help but gaze at Matt in wonder while he clicked away at that controller. His brown hair has a little tint of red and it looks so smooth and.. Pretty? In comparison to your own bland [h/c] hair. And you had to admit his blue eyes are freaking gorgeous. Enough said.

_So now I never know the things to say to you_

_To help me prove that I'm still on your side_

You wish you'd talk to him more. I mean, of course you fool around and accuse Mello of being a homosexual but sometimes it got so quiet in his hideout you just wanted to scream. It really was unbearable.

_I never show just what you do to me_

One time you caught him fiddling with your hair as you took a nap on the couch. You opened one [e/c] eye and gazed at him before slowly opening the other. Your face felt awfully and strangely warm as you gazed at each other for a minute or so before Mello, that cursed moron, pounded in and demanded to know where the rest of his chocolate was. This made both of you jump and seeing that it was only Mello you shook it off and acted like nothing happened. You didn't talk to Matt for two days.

_And someone's always wrong_

Even though your arguments really were only for fun, Matt infuriated you so much! Always finding ways to make you look stupid and make your argument sound invalid.. Damn him!

_I hate this town_

_It's so washed up_

Washed up is an understatement in this case.

_And all my friends don't give a fuck_

Except Matt and Mello, or so you hoped.

_So tell me that it's just bad luck_

Bad luck was an understatement, your life was a living hell.

_When will I find where I fit in_

Wherever Matt is, you think to yourself as you sit next to Matt and Mello on the plane. Little did you know that Matt's blue eyes were fixed on your non-chalant face as you gazed out the window. Mello was glaring at the tv in front of him, paying no attention to either of you.

Matt noticed your seemingly sad [e/c] eyes as you watched the clouds whiz by and the city lights fade from view.

You felt the arm rest next to you move but you ignored it. It wasn't until you felt arms around your waist did you finally look up in surprise at.. Matt? Who placed his chin on your shoulder and.. _Did he just smell my hair?_ Nothing could hide your embarrassment but you knew that if you made a scene people would turn around and look and Mello would probably push you off the plane. Despite all this you couldn't help the slight squeak that escaped your throat, which thankfully did not catch anyone's attention. Except Matt's.

He smirked, you were sure of it, that devil. Then he decided it was okay to bury his face in your hair and make sounds of a person who had just been forced awake. So moaning, if you would.

"You're obviously failing to realize that we are on a plane, genius boy." You muttered, trying to hide the fact that you were somewhat amused by this.

He slowly straightened up and looked at you curiously for a few seconds.

He smiled sweetly for a second or so before it turned into a smirk. That infamous look that you hated so much but won you over the moment you first saw it. "There's a bathroom in the back."

You rolled your eyes and pushed him away, the [e/c] eyes he loved so much sparkling in amusement and annoyance.

"Tch.. What the hell do you two think you're doing?" A voice, Mello's voice, growled furiously, "This is the wrong time to be horny."

"This is the wrong time to be wearing tight leather and fur, Mello. You look like a runaway model for one of those Swedish porn shops." You said defensively. With each word, Matt grew even more nervous of the rampage Mello was sure to cause, and Mello became even more infuriated and murderous.

"What th-"

"No more," you said simply, "No more words, little Mello."

The redhead and blonde geniuses were appalled by your choice of words for the blonde prima donna. Their gaping mouths told you that much.

"Good! I take it the rest of the flight will go undisturbed, so please take care to keep it that way." You smiled devilishly before turning back to your window, sending an extra special glare Matt's way.

You'll have to return his interest later at the hotel.


End file.
